


Fly away, Sail away

by MiladyPheonix



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiladyPheonix/pseuds/MiladyPheonix
Summary: Whitelyfoster gave a Draw This In Your Style challenge on Tumblr/Insta. While I cannot draw for shit a picture is worth a thousand words, so they say.And here they are.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Fly away, Sail away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteleyFoster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteleyFoster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [JazzBaby DTIYS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663118) by Whiteleyforster. 



> Whitelyfoster gave a Draw This In Your Style challenge on Tumblr/Insta. While I cannot draw for shit a picture is worth a thousand words, so they say.  
> And here they are.

They had escaped to the roof with a cigarette, it was laced with something and as curious as Crowley was about what could addict an Angel she hadn’t inhaled at all, just used her power to mime the burning tip and exhale smoke. The Angel was getting worse but it wasn’t time just yet, the boat would leave with the tide and if they were too long in the harbour Aziraphale might realise something was happening… then again, maybe not. 

She had followed the Angel to another party being careful to switch clothes and try a gentle approach. Getting “This Darling Little Angel” away from his hosts had been a bit of a challenge and Crowley had been tempted to simply demand that Aziraphale was her Angel not theirs! Jealousy wasn’t going to work though and now that they were on the rooftop she didn’t want to risk upsetting him. 

Clouds drifted over the full moon as the stinking brand was passed back into her outstretched fingers… She pitched it off the roof. “Crowley?” The slur and his flushed face pained her but now was the time and the tide. “Come on Angel” She stood pulling him up with her, he was unsteady and heavy but she wasn’t letting him go. “But...” Crowley ignored his words but the sway in his step swept them both off the roof into open air!

Cursing Crowley opened her wings hearing her frock rip and she flew them away from the party, away from the drugs, Those people! And all this American nonsense. The boat would take them back to England, the bookshop and whatever sanity Aziraphale had left. B could go fuck themself, if her defection was a surprise to anyone it shouldn’t be to B. 

Settling into the cabin she had rented as Mrs Fell, Crowley explained to the third helpful staff member that her husband had no head for the oceans and would be out of sorts for a time. She knew she wasn’t fooling anyone, he was clearly high, but as long as they were left alone her confident words and the rings she had slipped onto their fingers protected them. 

Aziraphale would throw a fit if he were clear headed, she could see the outrage behind his glazed eyes. He knew he had basically been kidnapped but she knew that he also couldn’t do anything about it. The only thing she could do was exactly what she did, gently change his clothes into his nightshirt and lie down beside him to rest. She tried to explain slowly but gave up when her throat tightened around the words. It would take all of her wiles, persuasion and possibly demonic strength to keep her Angel on board whenever the drugs worse off. 

…

Aziraphale had wanted to say goodbye to his host, but had had no plans to leave until after midnight. It was only polite to take his leave but the wind had been too strong and now he was already home, but he wasn’t home… He was extraordinarily angry at Crowley but couldn’t remember why! 

His mind was just so mixed up by the cigarette, he had been promised a good buzz when it was handed to him but this did not feel good at all… then again maybe that was because he was seasick. 

He had been changed into his nightshirt, Crowley must have packed up his flat! The audacity! But it felt too good to be in his own comfortable clothes and she was lying beside him in the bed talking. He liked her voice, but wouldn’t tell her, because he was angry and well, he wasn’t sure he could speak at the moment. 

He would worry about it in the morning. After breakfast, and tea. He let himself drift off to sleep resolving in his lucid moments to have sharp words with his beautiful friend… she was beautiful… and he knew the drugs were bad for him. Golden eyes sparkled at him in her unclear face, Gold and Red. She had been crying! 

Aziraphale drifted in and out as true sleep took over from his drugged haze. Tomorrow he would talk about it. Kidnapping really was not on and he just didn’t feel ready to face Heaven again. The ship rocked and his eyes fell closed but his arms wrapped around a slim cool form as he finally fell asleep. 

…

She woke with a start to the smell of coffee and chocolate… Aziraphale was gone! She pulled on her dressing gown and dashed to the door. “Where are you going dear? Coffee is here, I remember how you hate to try and function without it.” That gentle voice, the crisp diction, he was back?? She turned to see her Angel in one of his typical suits, not the sharp cut three piece from the US but the familiar favourite tartans and simple boring beige. 

Her head was still aching a bit as she slowly poured coffee being careful not to spook him. Waiting for the fallout from her actions. “Thank you Crowley, you always seem to be looking after me.” Her cup crashed to the polished wooden floor. “Oh you silly serpent!” A swift snap cleared the mess and restored her morning cuppa.”Did you really think I would hate you for saving me?” “Well yes. You really did seem quite fond of your whatever was in that cigarette and I know you were avoiding, well… Upstairs.”

The blue eyes that met her query were clear, crystal and free of any hint of the miasma that had surrounded Aziraphale for most of his time in the US. “I purged it, minor miracle but I’m sure there will still be paperwork.” She could barely believe it, thank Someone! “I thought you might be angry, might try to fly back.” The flush was fading from her face as she joined him at their breakfast table. 

Sunlight shone off their rings. Aziraphale had been amused initially and later grateful for the quick wit of presenting them as a married couple. It would suit them both for the fortnight they would spend on the ship. They spent the time quietly, avoiding the parties that took place below deck and often strolling away the afternoons. 

...

There had been a visit, Gabriel and B had appeared one evening after a wonderful dinner. There were the usual threats and insults but a roll of thunder paused the tide of words. “She zzzzaid to leave you two alone” B stated, casting a glare at the archangel beside them. “For now” Gabriel had added before another rumble of thunder saw them both gone.  Crowley exhaled slowly as she held her shaking partner. “We’re okay.” “For now” “Screw Gabriel! We’re okay Angel, breathe.” “Might we stay married my dear?” If she had needed to breathe the next few minutes might have been a problem but her breath came back and “Yes” she was able to choke out. Yes, they would stay married.


End file.
